Esos Amados Ojos Perla
by Daniratoe
Summary: /Neji se deleito con la voz dulce de la pelirosa. Acarició su cabello y la contemplo mientras ella se perdía en sus ojos perla; esos amados ojos perla./ Dedicado a la escritora NejiHien y su Recopilación de Drabbles "Haruno to Hyuuga"


**Bien, esto es nuevo para mí. Jamás había manejado esta pareja así que espero me haya quedado bien. Ah, Y ¡hey! Va con dedicatoria :D**

**Este humilde Oneshot se lo dedico a NejiHien, quien con su recopilación de Drabbles titulado Haruno to Hyuuga ha logrado mi respeto y cariño a esta pareja. ¡Muchas Gracias, NejiHien!  
**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Actividad sin fines de lucro. Ah, y lo siento, Neji es mío... xD  
**

* * *

**Esos amados ojos perla**

Había tenido suficiente, hasta ahora, de tanto trabajo duro. Se negó rotundamente continuar con tremenda tontería, después de todo, hacerse pasar por chulo le iba a causar más de un problema. Neji estaba desesperado; no podía conquistarla, no todavía; y lo peor es que no entendía por qué, después de haberse quemado el cerebro, repasando, una y otra vez, cada cita con ella, con sumo cuidado. Lo había calculado todo, y Sakura no daba su brazo a torcer.

Como nunca, su pequeña táctica le estaba fallando ¿Cómo?

—Maldición—dijo sentado en su cama, todavía no llegaba su compañero de cuarto, por lo que no tendría que pegarse con nadie, por el momento. Estaba furioso, notablemente.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro, con frustración al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del lugar; primero que nada, estaba preguntándose cómo es que el "Poderoso, deseado, frío y calculador" Neji, había sido, por primera vez, ignorado por una mujer de tal manera. Esa mujer le estaba volviendo loco, de pies a cabeza, hasta la punta del pelo. Jamás tuvo tanto interés por una mujer como lo ha tenido por ella y se negaba, rotundamente, la posibilidad de que esté cayendo en aquello que sus amigos de la facultad de Ingeniería Civil llamaban "Amor".

Impulsivamente tomó su móvil y lo contempló como esperando que algo sucediera, pero nada pasó y tuvo un pequeño ataque de histeria. Se decidió, finalmente, a olvidarse del asunto con un agradable baño. Se concentró tanto en el asunto, que no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo metido bajo la regadera, hasta que se canso y salió de la ducha.

Se secó el cuerpo, sin mucho interés y muy rápido, seguía molesto a pesar de sus intentos por relajarse. Se puso un bóxer, un pantalón y se sentó en el sofá con ademán de prender el televisor y sin ninguna intención de buscar una camisa. Justo al tiempo que prendía el televisor escuchó tres golpes continuos en la puerta, ni muy suaves ni muy fuertes.

"_Otra vez olvidó las llaves."_ Pensó con fastidio.

Se levantó perezosamente pronunciando un "ya voy" lo suficientemente alto como para que sea escuchado fuera del departamento. Y al abrir la puerta, no contó con verla a ella en el lugar parada con las mejillas sonrojadas, que ardieron más al ver al muchacho sin camiseta que la recibía en la puerta. La sorpresa en Neji fue inmediata ¿Para qué venía? Su piel se erizó al darse cuenta del frío gracias a su piel descubierta y húmeda.

"_Sin duda",_ se decía ella:"_A donde el corazón se inclina el pie camina"_

Neji sintió el nerviosismo característico que le causaba su aroma a cerezos y su ojos verde esmeralda intentó no fijarse mucho en estos detalles y parecer totalmente normal, desinteresado de la vida y aburrido. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que una nueva ráfaga de viento llegó de lleno al pecho del Hyuuga, Sakura notó su estremecimiento y reaccionó rápidamente a la figura tan atractiva que tenía frente a él. Simplemente no sabía cómo contener el impulso de tocar su piel y ver su reacción, estuvo a poco de alzar su mano para hacerlo, hasta que la voz ronca y varonil habló, al fin, después de reaccionar a la belleza que tenía frente a él. Se sintió estúpido.

—Hola, Sakura—susurró, controlando su instinto desenfrenado que no comprendía en absoluto. Sakura tartamudeo unas cuantas palabras.

—H-hola, Hyuuga-san—Neji arqueó una ceja a la sensación de vacío al escuchar a Sakura llamándole de tal forma, todavía. Sakura se corrigió—Digo... Neji-kun… Yo venía… venía a…—trató de recordar el por qué de estar parada ahí pero la mirada perlada y penetrante de Neji le ponía increíblemente nerviosa—Creo que te he has olvidado esto en casa de Lee, ya sabes, vive cerca. —dijo mostrándole el cuaderno de apuntes. — me ha pedido que te lo dé.

La verdad era que, Sakura había premeditado todo. Se había encargado de rogarle a Lee que escondiera uno de sus cuadernos y que le diera la dirección del departamento en donde vivía, todo ese show con la gran excusa de que quería verlo, quien sabe para qué, pero, en fin, estar con él, era lo que quería. Ahora ella pensaba que todo era un error al ver a Neji, mirarla con un poco de sorpresa todavía, pero nada más, _según ella._

Neji inconscientemente se hizo a un lado, dándole por entendido a Sakura que pasara adelante, cosa que jamás había hecho con alguna de sus aventurillas. Sakura se sorprendió y lo hizo notar al tiempo que daba un paso dentro del departamento. Se escuchó el televisor y unos cuantos cortes comerciales que no logro reconocer.

Ambos se miraron un segundo después de Neji haber cerrado la puerta de entrada. Sakura sonrió tímidamente mientras retomaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas y trataba de procesar rápidamente lo que debía decir ahora. El nerviosismo era tal, que no sabía lo que hacía.

—Neji-kun… Yo… Eh…—tartamudeo evadiendo la mirada gris del muchacho que le quitaba con delicadeza el cuaderno de apuntes que abrazaba en su pecho.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"Pensaba mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la muchacha, que le miraba a él embelesada, convirtiéndose en una caricia tan dulce y relajante para Sakura que su cabeza se inclinó hacia su palma tomándola con ambas manos, y cerrando los ojos, dibujando una diminuta sonrisa llena de calidez. Increíblemente, Neji sonrió también a la hermosura de su cabello sedoso resbalar por su piel, sus labios sonreír así, y su rostro reflejar tanta paz y amor, ese que él necesitaba.

"Al demonio" sentenció Neji en su mente, enternecido.

—Me he enamorado—pocos segundos después se percató de que lo había dicho en voz alta y sus mejillas ardieron por primera vez. Sakura ante esta reacción abrió inmediatamente los ojos y le miró, sin poder comprender, sin creerlo todavía, ¡Era todo un sueño escucharle diciendo eso! ¿Cuántas veces no lo había deseado frenéticamente? Pensaba que él solo jugaba con ella, solo eso, y fue por esa razón que no daba su brazo a torcer, no se dejaría lastimar por alguien más, con el Uchiha había tenido suficiente en su corta vida, es decir, ¿Qué mejor lección que esa?. Rió del nerviosismo. Neji se sintió tonto y retiró la mano avergonzado.

Sakura dio un respingo.

—No debí decirlo en voz alta— se reprocho más para sí mismo, Sakura se sintió afligida—Lo siento mucho, Sakura—dijo aun sonrojado sin atreverse a verla. Sakura se encogió de la desilusión. Pero esta vez, ella quería decirle que ella si le amaba.

—Yo… siempre lo estuve—susurró Sakura aun un tanto insegura. Neji la miró sorprendido y se sintió algo inseguro de si esa respuesta era la que él pensaba. Sakura a pesar de no mirarle a los ojos, sintió la interrogante mirada sobre Neji. Tembló, con un nudo en la garganta y con sus ojos humedeciéndose de a poco. _"Fue una mala idea venir" _Pensó. —Siempre estuve enamorada de ti, Hyuuga-san—Neji sintió alegría a tal confesión, y tristeza al escucharle llamarle por su apellido. Ella volteó y tomo la perilla de la puerta entre sus dedos antes de pronunciar lo que sería lo último que diría. —Si-siento mucho haberte molestado—sollozó y Neji se sintió terrible. —Adiós, Hyuuga-san.

Sakura abrió la puerta y reaccionó rápido, según ella, pero muy lento; por lo que cuando había dado su primer paso fuera del lugar, sintió presión y suavidad en su muñeca. Inconscientemente volteó a verle con su rostro entristecido. Neji sintió tanto dolor.

La atrajo fuertemente hacia ella, por lo que solo tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando sintió los finos labios de Neji besarla con ternura y sus fuertes brazos, tomando su cintura con una delicadeza irreal, como si ella fuera porcelana. Se sintió feliz y rodeó el cuello del castaño con mucha ilusión. Entonces sintió la piel desnuda del muchacho, y ambos sintieron el calor subir a sus mejillas y se separaron lo suficiente como para verse a los ojos sin soltarse. Neji fue el primero en reír nervioso, Sakura acarició su pecho y rió también, muy avergonzada, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

Neji las retiró con dulzura, y se acercó a ella, mientras hacía un camino de esos por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios nuevamente, que devoró apasionadamente. Sakura enredó sus dedos en la larga cabellera del joven.

Al separarse nuevamente, se sintieron ansiosos de saber lo que diría el otro, Neji dejó que ella opinara primero, como todo un caballero.

—Creo que… Jamás me había sentido tan dichosa antes, Neji-kun—él le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, haciendo que ella riera dulcemente. — Te amo

—También yo, Sakura. Con toda mi alma. — otro besó cerró su declaración de amor.

—Ahora, creo que sería oportuno que buscaras una camiseta, cielo—susurró divertida y avergonzada mientras acariciaba el pecho del joven. Este se sonrojó al recordarlo y rió.

En realidad, no le importó eso por mucho tiempo, pero sí se estremeció al imaginar lo íntimo que podría verse, considerando que apenas se había sincerado.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla con mucha dulzura y una disculpa se separó para buscar una camisa y encontró una de sus favoritas sobre el sofá, que llevaba el logo de Nightwish en letra cursiva y diferentes adornos abstractos en la tela gris de la camisa.

Ella se fijó en el bien formado torso de su amado por última vez, —probablemente— mientras él se ponía la mencionada camisa, y se sonrojo al notar que se había quedado mirando, al punto que Neji le había descubierto. Él sonrió con picardía y se le acercó.

—Vaya, ¿Tanto te gusto? —dijo con arrogancia, Sakura se sonrojó y fingiendo estar ofendida frunció el ceño.

—E-eso no fue voluntario… A-Además… ¿Cómo se te ocurre dudarlo? —dijo segura de sí misma, Neji sonrió victorioso al notar el nerviosismo que le causó.

Se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente otra vez. Ella se dejó llevar llena de alegría, sonrió para sí misma en sus adentros, y su corazón no paraba de golpear contra su pecho, sin duda; ¡Era un sueño!

—Te ves bellísima cuando te sonrojas—dijo en un susurro cuando se separó de ella. Ni él mismo se imaginó alguna vez diciéndole eso a una mujer con tanto sentimiento en cada palabra. Cerró los ojos y contuvo un suspiro.

—A-Arigatou, Neji—murmuró.

Neji se deleito con la voz dulce de la pelirosa. Acarició su cabello y la contemplo mientras ella se perdía en sus ojos grises; esos amados ojos grises.

* * *

**Venga no sean malitos conmigo es el primer fic con esta pareja x3**

**Reviews?**

**Adieu ~**


End file.
